warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Deceit on Tegotia
Roleplay involving myself, TardirProductions, Bladiumdragon, Cal XD and Primarch11. NOTICE I MAY Eventually allow someone to control the Alpha Legion. Anyone who wishes to do so will have to ask me on my talk page. Rules #No godmodding, no you cannot kill my battle barge, unless i give you explicit permission to do so. #Be realistic, your one space marine will not slaughter hordes of CSM's, unless he is the emperor. #Yes, there will be space battles. However, you will not be allowed to destroy any capital ships without permission. #If a person involved in this roleplay has stated they will be away, I or someone who i say can, will take over for there characters until a time when they return. #Have fun. #Post on the talk page if you have a question. #Post your signature above every post you make. This makes it easier to know whos whos. The roleplay talk template is . Factions Imperial Dark Defiant With the sub-sector being only a short jump away from sub-sector Darumania, the Dark Defiant were the closest space marine chapter to the sub-sector. The whole chapter, numbering at 380 marines at the time was sent to the sub-sector. Rites were taken, oaths given and the chapter was prepared for war. Red Crusaders The Red Crusaders received a distress call from Darumania, and sent reinforcements as quickly as they could. They sent parts of the 1st Company, along with the 2nd and 4th Companies. The Red Crusader support may have been what changed the tide in an Imperial favour. Revenant Tigers Three companies of Revenant Tigers had initially been sent to the Tegotia Sub-Sector in order to aid the recently depleted Dark Defiant Chapter in patrolling the region. When the 2nd, 5th and 9th Companies had arrived in a third of the Revenant Tigers fleet, they found themselves caught in the middle of a major conflict. Oaths of Moment were hurriedly taken as the Revenant Tigers rapidly leapt into their new assignment. It should be noted that the Revenant Tigers reinforcements were not designed to operate as a strike force, and were geared for a supporting role. Infinite Angels Inquisitorial Forces/Ordo Malleus Lead by Inquisitor Andai Tykan, Ordo Malleus forces landed on Tegotia just when Daemons, Mutants and Heretics was about to take control. Chaos Sights of Aberation Normally , they wouldn't have been summoned , but Tzeentch sent them into the summoning portal saying that great knowledge lied on Tegotia and that if they fought , their powers would increase and they would be capable of taking other artifacts without any problems. While not the most powerful of summoned chaos marines , their strong warp powers and cunning gave many opportunities for the other chaos marines legions, while portions of them worked behind shadows to find important objects and an artifact. Unfortunately for them , Tzeentch spoke of the artifact to the other Tzeentch chaos marine legions. Prophets of Destiny They were one of the main factions aiding the Cultists, providing them with weapons and protection up to a year before the crisis. The Prophets of Destiny had become increasingly active within the Tegotia Sub-Sector over the period of several months prior to the uprising, although very little intel had been gathered by Imperial agents on their movements. When the Chaos Undivided Cult chose to act, the Prophets and their ungodly allies participated in the initial attacks on Tegotia Dream Invaders The Dream Invaders were summoned together with the Sights of Aberation and the Prophets of Destiny by a Chaos Undivided cult. They, along with the two Tzeentchi warbands, searched for an artifact, and the control of Darumania. Plague Scorpions The Plague Scorpions are a powerful Death Guard Warband under the Chaos Lord Galvrak, the Scorpion of Nurgle. The Plague Scorpions entered the frat at a much later time than the other forces invovlved. The campaign was midway through when Galvrak caught wind of the events at Tegotia. Seeing as opportunity to not only crush the servants of the Corpse-God, but also the followers of his patron's rival, Galvrak saw fit to enter the war, and attack all involved. The Plague Scorpions initial attack was swift, unexpected and brutal. It brought with it a changing of the tides, as the combat dynamic of the war shifted. Chapter 1: Arrival No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) "Sir, we've arrived within the sub-sector, heading to the rendezvous point now." Fourth Company Captain Nagho made a brisk salute and returned to his communication station. "Thank you, Nagho. Have all ships been confirmed to have arrirved." Queried Chapter Master Lucius. Lucius was truly a site to behold, his armor made of the finest materials from the Darumania Sub-Sector, he was the only member of the Chaper so far to have his honour brands up to his neck. His helmet was white and black, unlike the dark blue of the rest of the chapter, and he had his Power Hammer, Emperor's Defiance held at his side. "All ships accounted for, except the Frigate, Triumph." Replied Nagho. "Dealable losses, the five marines on the ship shall be sorely missed and they will be mourned for once we are finished here." Said Lucius Sorrowfully. "I fear they will not be the only losses in this campaign." Stated Nagho. "You are a Space Marine, the most fierce warrior within the Imperium. You do not fear, for your are fear incarnate." Shouted Lucius, disgusted by his captains behaviour. As the chapter master and Nagho continued to argue over the meaning of a Space Marine, First Company Captain Fenrirr stared at the sub-sector sector infront of him. The Tegotia Sub-Sector has 3 worlds, Tegotia its capital and a hive-world. Nabel, the only forge world within the sector and Iccas, another hive-world that had only recently been colonised. The planet also had several moons, each named after the planet they orbit and the speed at which they orbit it. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 10:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Another captain of the Dark Defiant, Tertius of the 5th Company, was looking out into space. He was wondering on what this cult could do to his brethren. He took his helm off of his head. He looked at the emotionless eyes, and the small flames from the brown stripe on the top of the helmet, and the cut a Chaos Lord gave the helmet back when he was a Sergeant. When he looked back at his childhood he saw nothing. He remembered nothing. The oldest memory he had was from from when he was 14, soon 200 years ago, when he first ever felt that cribling feeling. He didn't remember the name on that feeling. Nowadays he only felt anger, and a a feeling of that something was missing. He was returning to his chambers, when he ran into the navigator. "Hello, Captain Tertius." the navigator, Sylvia, said with a glad sound in her voice. Tertius didn't show much interest, but he vaguely greeted her. He continued to walk in the seemingly endless corridor. On his way to the chambers, he passed the Armoury. He stopped and examined the door. It was unlocked, for some reason. Tertius entered. Captain Fenrirr of the 1st Company was looking through his company's weaponry. Tertius allowed this sometimes, since he didn't have full responcebility over all of the weaponry. The weapons belonged to a respective Company, not him. Tertius started looking through his own company's weaponry, checking mainly for corrosion, wich he loathed since it fed Nurgle. Nurgle took his most trusted friend and battle-brother over 5 decades ago. He found no rust or corrosion. He was about to check the more valuable weaponry when Fenrirr aproached him. "Tertius, a Jump Pack from my company has failed. Could you maybe take a look at it?" Fenrirr asked. "Of course." Tertius said with annoyance. "I can't repair this. It is beyond my skills. Try to get the Techmarine. I think he is in his quarters." "Okay." Fenrirr said as he left the armoury with the broken jump pack. Tertius was now alone in the room full of weapons. He checked the other companies' weaponry. No rust or corrosion. He thought of it as strange, since every time he checks he finds at least some rust. He went to check the more valuable artifacts for rust or corrosion. He inspected sacred Chainswords and Bolters, but then he stimbled upon a strange blade. He picked it up, and the blade bursted into flames. He now recognised the blade. It was the Chaos Lord that gave him the scar on the helmet it belonged to. He knew that only those able to become summoners could make the blade burst into flames. He knew that he had minor psyker abilities that he never practiced, but he didn't know that he was such a powerful one. Bladiumdragon 08:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) While Tertius discovered a great secret about him , on Tegotia , cultists have been moving discreetly to avoid capture by local authorities. Walking through the rusted alleys of the lower Hiveworld in a black cloak , a man moved slowly to not bring any suspicion to his existence. He stopped in front of what appeared to be an unimportant, very tall building. It's looks proved that it was abandoned for a long time. Rusted , covered with trickling water and towering like a dead tree. The man knocked on a section of the wall and whispered : "Chaos consumes all." A tiny portion of the wall slid open and the cultist entered. The door slid back to close and the man continued his way in the building. The inside of the building was partly destroyed. The city certainly never had time to renew it. The man looked around to be sure that noone was following him. The imperium knew of their existence now and new precautions have been employed 'til the most opportune moment. The cloaked man then stomped on a portion of the floor to reveal a hidden way. Strange runes flung in the air and halted, floating gently through the air. The cultists paused to admire the chaotic symbols but hurried down the passageway. It was an immense hole of diverse forms. The cultist lept into the hole, not noticing the runes returning to the floor to reform the floor. The cloaked man landed on a thick cushion. This tunnel was quite frightening indeed. This was likely an intervention of the powers of Tzeentch, as the tunnel resembled a normal cavern when the building the cultists were in was still HIGH above ground level. The man continued with his cloak on to the reunion. Every step cried and screamed of the ruinous powers. The walls were adorned with many chaos symbols and objects. There were even severed bodies and body-parts. Explaining what happened to the missing people of Tegotia. The cultist continued to an extreemly big wooden door and opened it. In the room sat many fellow cultists with one noticably standing out , who wore a crimson robe and who was missing an eye. The reunion was making a prayer to the ruinous powers while encircling a giant chaos symbol in the middle of the floor. The "leader" then called out to the still cloaked cultist : "You are late." "My apologies." "It is not to me that you must apologize , but to the chaos gods. I...I hear that Khorne is displeased. Come and spill some of your blood for him." The cultist walked upon the great chaos symbol and took the knife which the leader held. The blade was made of sharpened bones and the handle made of dried and tightened skin. After cutting his hand, blood spilled upon the chaos symbol , of which turned into Khorne's symbol temporarily , only to dissappear with the man's blood and revert to it's original appearance. "Khorne appreciates your blood it would seem." The man remained silent. "Why do you keep your cloak on?" "I do not like to reveal myself." "Fine. Now for the order at hand. My brothers and sisters, our time is nigh! Within the whispers of the warp , I have discerned that we must soon bring the chaos to our plane! To our worlds! Soon we will sacrifice ourselves for the just cause and let the true lords reign on our people! The rotting Emperor shall soon be overthrown from his rusted chair!" All the cultists yelled in praise. Only the cloaked man did not say a thing and kept his head bowed to allow darkness to hide his face. "Go now. We have much to prepare for." Everyone left the chamber. The cloaked man walked quietly to his chamber while observing the hedonism being prepared by the Slaaneshi individuals and those who worshipped Tzeentch recieve minor mutations on the spot and joking about the third eye they got or the fourth arm they recieved. The cultist seemed disgusted. This isn't chaos undivided for him. After retreating to his room , he blocked the door with a large closet. His room was almost empty. It was the only room in the entire cultist tunnels to not have cemented walls and floors. It looked more like the vanilla colored ground was melting very slowly. He only had the closet and a large bed in his room. Even he had something to hide as behind his bed was another secret room. Entering this room and closing the door behind him , he sat upon a wooden stool and chanted incantations , different for each symbol etched upon the walls. The room he was in had extremely large version of the chaos gods' symbols on the walls. What seemed to be a black hole hole in the middle of these symbols was outlined by bones. After he finished his incantations , the symbols glowed very brightly and the black hole twisted and turned to form a window into the warp. A dark figure with glowing yellow eyes appeared. It was quite hazy. "What news do you bring me?" "They are preparing the rituals as we speak sir." "Good! When they start the ritual of summoning , flee here into this chamber. I need your body to return to this plane. I am still affected by... an unfortunate procedure." " I will do what I can and hope that you bring glory to us by using my body." "I can hardly wait to see how the material plane looks now. Destroying it and morphing it will be a great pleasure." "I will take my leave then." "One more thing." "What is it?" "A Loyalist chapter will be arriving soon , make sure to not leave the tunnels." "Yes sir. May the chaos gods bring us true glory!" After that , the symbols flickered and stopped glowing. The portal closed and the cloaked cultist continued out of his chamber to aid in the ritual preparations. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) "Sir, we have arrived within range of the planet, should I give the order to launch the drop pods?" Nagho queried. "Give the men the signal, position the third company around the capital, the fifth and sixth are to deploy 100 kilometers to the east and west of the capital, have the scouts go with the fourth, I will lead the first and second companies in the defence of Vilmar." Lucius replied. "Drop pods deploying in ten sir, we are receiving a signal from Vilmar." "Play the message" An old PDF trooper appeared on the message screen, his face was old, the man most likely within his early forties, he was in a small trench and Lucius could see explosions going off in the background, the man was clearly shaken. "This is sergeant Morgant, of the Tegotia PDF, we are holding the ground 10 kilometers out from Vilmar, but we are losing ground fast, the cultists appear to have tunnel systems, and they are within the city aswell. We are barely holding, we need y----------------" "Damnit! We've lost the signal, must be interference" Nagho said angrily, pounding the communications station with his armored fist." "Ready your company, captain. Today the Defiant go to war." *30 minutes after, as the chapter deploys.* "We need you in the trenches, Defiant Five, we are losing ground and need assistance, I am issuing the order to fall back." The sergeants voice boomed inside Loutin's head, he kept forgetting to turn his vox unit down. "Still having trouble with the vox, Rook?" One of his squad mates jeered, who had obviously noticed his discomfort. "Shut it Malcon, we are about to hit the ground, brace for impact!" His squad leader shouted as the drop pod slammed into the ground. Loutin got out of the drop pod after the doors slammed open, the drop pod had landed 10 kilometers out from the trench line, he could just see the fighting going on in the distance. "Damn thing, we are going to have to jog to the lines, get your weapons ready and keep an eye out. You men don't want to get yourselves on the wall of honours as killed in an ambush by humans, do you now?" His sergeant shouted over the vox. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 10:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Meanwhile, the 5th and 6th Companies were deployed exactly 100 Kilometers outside the capital, Vilmar. "Ready your weapons brothers. And be on your guard, Chaos can lurk wherever you don't look. And strengthen your minds. Chaos takes many of the weakminded, so make sure that your mind is strong" A Librarian preached over the vox to the 5th and 6th Companies. "Chaos takes everyone, Librarian. I have heard that a strong Librarian recently was corrupted and executed. Only those who are true to the Emperor will remain pure." Captain Ludovicus of the 6th Company said to the Librarian. "A Librarian? What was his name?" The Librarian asked. "His name was Akios. Isador Akios." Ludovicus answered. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) "Alright men, stay frosty, bolters on the move, we don't want any angle uncovered." Loutin's Sergeant said over the vox. "Sarge, we've got movement, 500 meters ahead, looks like guardsmen, sir" One of the scout's tasked with the squad said. "Guardsmen! What are you doing back here?" The sergeant shouted, startling the guardsmen, as he fell over. "I was sent back here to maintain a secure communications position with Headquarters, however I've just lost contact with them." "It would appear the traitors have a jamming device of some sort, we must locate it and destroy it." "Scout, you seeing anything?" "Yes sir, we've got a large structure to the north, large amount of traitors around it" "That must be the jamming device, ok squad! Lets move out!" ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 16:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Captain Tertius sent some of his squads to clear the path for the rest of the marines. He had picked the weaponry and marines best suited for this. When they had cleared 1 Kilometre, the rest of the 5th and all of the 6th Companies would be moving towards what seemed to be some sort of Chaos Temple. They were to ruin it and kill all the heretics there. When the Marines sent to clear the path had reached the temple they were to wait for the others, then strike a fatal blow to the temple's heretics. Bladiumdragon 08:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The traitors were scurrying frantically through the tunnels while the hooded man continued his journeys calmly and peacefully , carrying ingredients and other materials necessary for the summoning. Many things could be overheard: "Sir! Space marines have arrived!" "What?!!! So soon??!!! Which chapter?" "Scouts say it is the Dark Defiant." "Oh no. That is not good. I suppose that soon we'll get an inquisitor peeking over our shoulders too? Bah! That doesn't matter. The ritual's preparations will soon be complete." The hooded heretic continued and passed the materials to another who scurried through the tunnels to the summoning chamber. He found this situation to be quite pleasing. Those who did not honor the ways of chaos undivided would perish , all for the favor of the unholy powers. Several more traitors passed by , this time with weapons. One of them shouted : "Quickly! To the jamming position! What kind of idiot left it without support!!!" The man chuckled silently and headed towards the chamber of the "leader" : "It seems that things are not going as you had planned" The leader was stressed and was panicking ; walking quickly back and forth. "This isn't the time! We were prepared for the imperial guard! Even a small detachment of the Inquisition. But Space marines!!!" "Do not worry , for the dark powers are with us." "I hope you are right. Our only hope is to enact the summoning ritual before they have a chance of getting through the tunnels." "Then I suggest hurrying the procedures. They have not found the sacrifice chamber have they?" "No they haven't. And all for the better. We have many people there that must be sacrificed , willing or not , in the summoning chamber to quicken the arrival of the soldiers of chaos." "I will make my leave and finish preparations for the summoning." The man was about to leave when the "leader" stopped him. "...What are you planning?" "What do you mean?" "No one can stay that calm without certainty of survival." "What do you mean? I am calm for I know that the ritual shall be succesful. You should not frant for such small pre-occupations." "Hmm...I guess you're right. Carry on then. I shall help supervise the miltary operations and stall the Dark defiant as much as possible." "Yes.I shall help the preparations then. And do not forgot to strengthen defences around the sacrifice chamber." "Will do." The hooded man continued through the tunnels which continued to shake with the arrival of drop pods. He did not fear death for he knew that he would not die. His true purpose is still hidden and would not be unveiled until the most opportune moment. While those fools prepared defences with their pitiful guns and weapons , he would prepare the ritual. The armory was certainly the first thing to fall he thought, then the jamming device , then they would find the tunnels and slaughter many. He would activate the summoning ritual and there , his plan would commence. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "Loutin, grenades on that tower, suppresive fire on the infantry!" Shouted Loutin's Sergeant "Alright, push up! Push up!" Loutin swathed another cultist in a spray of flames, setting off a grenade he had on his belt, killing several other nearby cultists. "This is Tegotian Valkyrie One and only, Bombing run inbound, HE rounds, get to cover." Suddenly blurted out of the vox. "Alright you heard the man, get down!" The sergeant shouted. Soon enough, the Valkyrie became a dot on the horizon, speedily approaching the jamming tower. "Bombs out, For the Emperor" The explosions wrecked the tower, collapsing and barely missing Loutin "What the?" Loutin's sergeant questioned as several silhouettes appeared from the rubble. A hail of fire emerged from the building, killing one of Loutin's Squad. "FOUL HERETICS! FORM THE DEFIANT LINE!" Loutin's Sergant suddenly shouted The squad all ran into position, standing shoulder to shoulder, firing their weapons. (The Defiant line is a last ditch strategy executed by the chapter, where they all form a solid line of, eviscerating the enemy with a hail of fire.) "DEFIANCE UT TERMINUS!!" The squad shouted as one. As another of Loutin's squad fell, one of the traitors heads was taken off by a scout. "Emergency transmission to Defiant One, this is Defiant Five, come in Defiant One." The sergeant shouted. "This is Defiant One, come in Defiant Five." Lucius replied. "We've encounted traitors, we need support or we are dead men." "Traitors, here? There is alot more here then we thought, im sending signals to the Revenant Tigers and Dark Ravens, I fear we may need there assistance, and as for your current situation look up." Surely enough, there a streak in the sky heading towards them. "This is Predator One, Wrath of the Emperor, incoming." A thunderhawk shot past, dropping the tank just behind the squad. "Yeah, you want some of this? I got plenty more where that came from." ((I'll add more soon, got to go to bed.)) ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 00:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Meanwhile, Tertius and Ludovicus moved forward towards the Temple. The Librarian had a conversation regarding Faith with Ludovicus, of which had gone on for hours. Tertius concentrated on leading the two companies, as Ludovicus concentrated on the Librarian. Tertius was still shocked by the discovery of his psychic powers, and that a cursed sword of Chaos actually responded to him. He knew that Chaos had chosen to try to corrupt him, and he had to try to drive the thought out of his head. He held his Power Sword tighter, as he was closing up to the Temple. "Ludovicus, Carolus, we are closing to the Temple. You'll need to snap out of your argument." "It wasn't an argument! It was a conversation. Right, Carolus?" "Yeah!" "It seemed like an argument to me. But we'll have to concentrate on the Temple and the heretics." The Marines aproached the Temple. They saw marks they had never seen before. It was a triangle with three spikes on it and a circle in the middle. None of the marines had never seen that mark before. Inside the temple Cultists prepared a summoning ritual. They had five sacrafices. They needed to do a traditional sacrafice ritual to summon their masters. A Sorcerer stepped forth to the sacrafices. Their souls were doomed. The sorcerer started the ritual. He intended to make the sacrafices fear themselves to death, and their souls would open a warp rift from the realm of the Great Lord of Fear. The sorcerer entered the minds of the sacrafices, and found what they feared the most. Then the sorcerer gave them illusions, intended to scare them to death. It would take some minutes, but it would bring enough fear to The Lord of Fear to open a rift and summon his finest troops. The sacrafices screamed as loud as their lungs allowed them to, and they nearly stopped breathing. Outside of the Temple, the Dark Defiant heard the screams, and rushed to try entering, though when they entered, it was too late. A Warp rift had been opened, and out came a tall figure, supposedly a Chaos Lord. "Ah! So this is the Dark Defiant i have heard so much about recently. Nontheless, you will die by me and my warband's hands." Another figure entered the room. Not as tall as the Chaos Lord, and a female in looted Sisters of Battle armour. "Brother, i sense a psyker here. A potent one." "Can you find which of these marines it is?" "No. He blocks his mind, making me unable to locate him." "A pity. He could have become an honorable servant of the Great Lord of Fear, Namagh." "So that is the God of which the symbols outside belongs to!" "Brothers! Open fire!" "I wouldn't be so quick. MY HONORABLE DREAM INVADERS, PASS THROUGH THE RIFT AND WE WILL CONQUER TEGOTIA!!" Then, out of the rift, a huge Daemon Prince emerged. Following was a Dreadnought. "Njord, our troops are coming, but they'll need more room to enter. We must tear down this building." "But we'll defeat this scum first, my honorable Heihachi." Then a battle commenced. The Dark Defiant lost men, while the Dream Invaders Champions remained alive. The Dark Defiant had to retreat. "Chapter Master Lucius! Do you copy!?" "Yes. What is it Captain Tertius?" "We found cultists! But they have summoned a Chaos Warband, and they are defeating our forces!!" "Then join forces with the Fourth company! They shouldn't be too far away!" "Yes, sir!" After the Chaos Champions had given up tha chase, they started to tear down the temple. Out of the still open rift came more and more Dream Invaders and helped with tearing the temple town. Eventually, most of the Warband was summoned. "My Brothers! Today we see a new world to conquer! You shall proove yourselves to Namagh! We, Your Champions and Leaders, will guide you to victory and glory in the name of Namagh! Namagh dosen't want those who fear, he wants thise who bring fear! BROTHERS, WE MARCH FOR NAMAGH, AND GLORY!!!" ~~ A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Their was an eerie lull in activity aboard the Wandering Redemption as the Revenant Tiger fleet left the Warp and materialised in real space. Epistolary Ronaldus Ellan stared out the window of the Battle Barge's bridge, contemplating what lay waiting for them within the void of space. He had received several horrifying visions of unholy manifestations during the voyage to the Tegotia Sub-Sector and he was worried about what he may find waiting for them. Brother-Captain Jarl Alanas walked towards his worried contemporary and patted him firmly on the shoulder. "Trust me Ronaldus, our purpose here is to secure the Imperial border and reinforce our brothers of the Dark Defiant" the Captain exclaimed, "we aren't here to start any wars!" "I know why we are here, Jarl, but I fear that our time here won't be spent so idly... their is a disturbance in the Warp... and the Astronomicion does not sing so vibrantly here... it is but a faint whisper amongst the silence... " the Librarian trailed off. "Do not worry yourself brother, Tegotia is safe, we are here out of good will, to show support to our fellow Astartes. But, if we must fight then we will!" Alanas said reassuringly. The small Revenant Tigers fleet of a Battle Barge, two Strike Cruisers and several support craft continued towards their planned rendezvous point, where they were to meet up with the Dark Defiant in order to begin their patrol duties. However, there were no Dark Defiant craft waiting for their brethren at the rendezvous point. Instead, the Revenant Tigers came across the wreckage of an Imperial Cruiser. Realising that they were no longer going to be deployed in a support role, Captain Jarl announced to the entire fleet that they were to prepare for war. The distress calls which had filtered through to the Wandering Redemption confirmed that they would soon be engaged in total warfare. Jarl ordered his navigators to change their course, and directed them to the forsaken world of Tegotia. "The Tigers are going to war! We are here to reinforce the Dark Defiant, and that is what we shall do! Jarl Alanas shouted over the comms. Bladiumdragon 17:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The cultists were dragging many people from the sacrifial chambers to the summoning chamber. Many people tried to fight against it , but were brutally pummeled and dragged into it anyways.The hooded man had just finished creating the symbol of Tzeentch upon the floor. Many explosions and cries of agony could be heard in the tunnels. A small detachment of the Dark Defiant had found one of the secret entrances into the tunnels. The arsenal was destroyed and so was the jamming tower. There was no time left. The cultists lifted their hands , carrying many instruments of chaos on their hands. They floated slowly into the air and a circle of purple energy flew throughthe hands of the cultists. A small rift had started to form but wasn't becoming the portal that was intended.The symbol of Tzeentch had lifted itself into the air and started to glow faintly. Several hundred people were sacrificed. They grew older at a dramatic speed. "IT'S WORKING!!!!" yelled the "leader". "Wait...why isn't it expanding?" said a cultist. "There aren't enough sacrifices." said the hooded man. "What? Then we did all this for nothing?" said the "leader". "No." The hooded cultist gave a silent laughter. " YOU ARE THE FINAL SACRIFICES!!!" "WHAT??!! You betrayed us?" "I only live to serve my true leader. You have all proven to be useless. The gods are displeased" " Either way , you are still going to die with us!! Your plan has failed." The cowled man simply moved down and left the circle.The other cultists were outraged and insulted the man with every curse in existence.The cultist left the summoning chamber to reach his own chamber and hide in his secretroom , as he was instructed. The Space marines , after daling with the last armed cultists , headed further down to find the summoning chamber. They were stunned at what they saw. An immense room riddled with aged bodies along with a portal that was forming and a massive Tzeentch symbol floating in the air. They caught glimpse of the "leader" still floating in the air. Obviously suffering tremendously. One of the space marines was going to impale the cultist with his chainsword. But the captain kept him from doing so. The "leader" turned his head with the remaining strength that he had and said : "Even...even in chaos there...there are traitors...." The leader then turned to dust and the Tzeentch symbol glowed powerfully. The rift then tore open and expanded tremendously. Minor demons of Tzeentch passed through first , then the chaos warbands. The captain knew the dangers of such massive numbers and ordered a retreat. The marines got out of the tunnels and onto the skimmers. The captain then hailed the chapter master on an encrypted vox channel. "Chapter master Lucious! Chapter master Lucius come in!" "What is it captain?" "Chaos warbands have been summoned!!" Chapter master Lucius was not worried. He was certain that his Dark defiant could take care of one band with ease. But before he could say anything , the captain added one last message: " There are atleast 2 chaos warbands!!!" This was getting dangerous. He then recieved news from another vox channel that a chaos warband had appeared. Even the Dark Defiant couldn't deal with such a large number of disgusting traitor marines. He would have to call for back-up. Meanwhile , the chaos warbands had started preparing the old tunnels to their liking, and throwing bodies into the warp. The Warlords and champions made the summoning chamber their meeting grounds. Sorcerers were used to maintain the portal open until more sacrifices were found. The portal had to be maintained open until a warpstorm was created. Only the replacement warlord for the Sights of Aberation did not stay. He knew where to go. He went to the hooded man's room and placed an explosive on the fake wall and detonated it. The cultist was swept off his feet. When he saw the warlord , he bowed. "Stand. Karnol the corruptor wants to see the face of the man who made our coming possible." "I trust my preparations went according to plan? Nothing bad happened?" "No. We are making our own preparations as we speak. We will soon be able to search for that artifact." "Good." "Before I make my leave , know this , I know EXACTLEY what your purpose is. You better not fail or you will be sent to the deepest catacombs of the labyrinth of Tzeentch. If you succeed , you will become a high placed Sights of Aberation marine. DO.NOT.FAIL.US." "Y-yes my lord." "Now come. We must be informed of the happenings here on Tegotia." ~~ A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The air was deathly still. The surroundings were jet black. For a brief second a scream. Silence. A low chanting began to erupt from the edge of the walls, breaking the quiet atmosphere. What appeared to be a young man stood in the centre of the room. He was trembling. And he screamed once more. It was his final mortal breath as he began to writhe in agony. Skin convulsed and organs burst as a Daemon came to inhabit his former body. Colossal wings burst forth from the beings back. It grinned malignantly, staring at it's mortal servants. Several underlings, each baring a marking the Architect of Fate, advanced towards the beast. Each carried a colossal piece of armour, which was carefully fitted on to the Daemon. It looked down at those who had come to serve him before muttering an eldritch incantation. They simulateously received a mutation and they fanatically thanked their master. Fully armoured, the mighty being marched into the centre of the room. It produced a brilliant light from it's taloned hand, which illuminated the room. Another giant beast trudged into the room. "Ah... Zacharia... I see your banishment is over..." the other beast sneered. "Of course... or I wouldn't be standing here before you..." Zacharia, sighed. The Daemon Princes stood opposite one and other, before a third daemonic being slithered into the room. "The Sights of Aberration are in position, just as we expected, my lords," Irlanav Orlon stated. "Good... good... prepare the others... it is time to take a more active role in these affairs..." Matthias Azariah rasped. "That. And we need to retrieve the Cabal of Sorcerors from Tegotia..." Irlanav added. Chapter 2: The Defiant and the Tiger No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Loutin was not liking how the situation had turned out, even with the assistance of the Predator and the rest of the 5th company could barely hold the tide of cultists back, and now their ranks further bolstered with the addition of the arriving warbands, they needed to be evacuated soon, before they were overrun. But the situation all over the planet wasn't any better, with the arrival of the two warbands, the companies were all fighting seperate battles which they would soon lose if they didn't receive help. "Alright squad, you know what we need to do." Loutin's Sergeant said over the vox. "We are going to go straight at the heretics, and show them what the receiving end of a bolter looks like," a squad member replied. "Exactly, remember their are citizens in those cities, and Emperor be damned if we let the heretics get to them." "Alright squad, on my mark. Three, Two, One, MARK!" Loutin vaulted over the trench line, his enhanced muscles easily lifting him up. Bolter fire spat out of the guns of the squad, killing the heretics in a horrifying rain of fire. But then, from hidden tunnels in the ground, chaos marines arrived, and gunned down two members of the squad. Loutin took cover behind a large rock, as the hail of bolter fire from the chaos space marines bounced off the other side. Another of the squad wasn't as lucky, a hail of bolter fire imbeding itself in his body, before exploding in a hail of meat and admantanium. Loutin knew they were done for if help didn't arrive soon. Then he saw it. Small glints on the horizen, coming down from the atmosphere, as they quickly descended he could make out the livery of the Revenant Tigers. A drop pod smashed down ten metres from him, knocking the chaos space marines which allowed the remainder of the squad to kill them. A squad of Revenant Tigers emerged from the drop pod. They were saved. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) The Revenant Tigers Drop Pods descended onto the forsaken world, to reinforce their brothers against the encroaching Chaos forces. Of the ten deployed, two one did not land true, scattering far from the battlezone. The others found their mark, with their passengers ready to unleash their fury against the foe. Like a puma striking from it's den, the Astartes lept from their Drop Pods, slaughtering the startled Chaos Space Marines. The Imperial Pride Command Squad of Space Marines, led by Brother-Captain Jarl Alanas himself, disembarked from their Drop Pod close to the line of defense''.'' He spied a beleaguered squad of Astartes, which he quickly identified as belonging to the very chapter he had come here to reinforce. The Dark Defiant. However, the Astartes Commander did not let his guard down despite his elation at locating his brothers. A loose band of Chaos Space Marines had come to close. He and his men quickly turned to face the oncoming foe, and unleashed their bolter fire unto the heretics. The sheer weight of fire power from the squad's Inferno Pattern Bolter Shells ripped the Power Armour of the fallen Astartes. However, it still wasn't enough, and the Chaotic survivours continued to advance forwards, trampling the bodies of their fallen allies. But this was where the Tigers came into their fore. Jarl unsheathed his ancient relic blade and the Company Champion, Henrick Jacobus, ignited his power sword. The pair rushed forwards from the rest of the Squad towards the enemy, butchering and slicing all those crossed their paths. Seeing this valiant act, the Dark Defiant Squad redoubled their efforts, and started to cover their valiant allies. They took aim at any Heretical Astartes that tried to sneak around the brave duo, looking to hit their vulnerable spots. Their combined might turned the fight into a slaughter, as the Chaos Forces were almost completely wiped out. Those who had not been killed during the furious attack fled back to their Chaotic masters. With the immediate threat had been dealt with, Jarl and his nine man Command Squad turned to face, once more, the Astartes he had been sent to reinforce. He strided across the battlefield to greet his brothers, before ordering his Apothecary (Julianus Larat) to tend to the wounded. Jarl scanned the marines, searching for the squads Sergeant. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 16:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The 5th and 6th companies were about to join forces with the 4th Company, just to find most of them slaughtered. The Revenant Tigers had arrived, of which was good. Reinforcements was needed. Tertius took his power sword in both of his hands, and charged towards the last remaining heretics. When the last heretic was killed, Tertius stood with gored armour. "All those of the Dark Defiant 5th Company recieving identify." "Decimus" "Sicarion" "Nacius" The marines identified themselves to Tertius. 24 men fell fighting the Dream Invaders. "Ludovicus, count your men. We need to know how many fell fighting these Traitors following their 'Lord of Fear'." "Will do, Tertius." Tertius went to greet Captain Nagho and Jarl Alanas. "Greetings, Brother Nagho, Brother Alanas." "Ah, Brother Tertius. We could have used your assistance a little while ago, but luckily Alanas and his Revenant Tigers came instead." "But now we got a stronger force, and we can face these heretics. I have encountered a Warband clad in Blue and Silver, following a chaos god called 'Namagh'. Any of you heard of this chaos god?" "No, Brother. Maybe the Librarian knows. He has encountered nearly all kinds of Chaos." "I will. Have you encountered any Traitor Marines?" "Aye. Two warbands have been summoned, the Sights of Aberation and the Prophets of Destiny. Both are followers of Tzeentch." "Hmm... Why would there be a presence of two Chaos Gods on the same planet?" "I have no idea." "Maybe both seek the same thing?" "Dominance of this system? I doubt it. Surely there is something more to this." "There must be, brothers. Because there aren't 2 gods' forces here. There are 3 gods' forces." Bladiumdragon 22:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Karnol the corruptor , the cloaked man , and a few chaos marines were walking into an open space where the flashes and explosions of combat could be seen from afar. The hooded man was protected by the marines who would often jab into him and chuckle. Every footstep Karnol made shook the ground despite the amount of sand present in that small area. "Graaagh! Why must everything that we search be within sand?" complained one of the marines. "Because sand represents time. Everything havng dissolved turns to dust and sand. The first clue we search lies somewhere here." said the hooded man. A Sorcerer soon contacted the group through telepathy to deliver a message. "My lord , more loyalists have encroached upon this world. I believe them to be the Revenant Tigers. They pummeled through our first attacks." "...I grow tired of winning battles but never wars. Place some of our troops close to their deployment points and unleash the full fury of the chaos gods when possible." "Yes my lord." The chaos marines just stared at him. One of them dared to question Karnol : "That's it? No real strategy here." Karnol stopped and grabbed the marine by the throat , lifting high in the air. "We aren't here to destroy these worlds. I will bring more to our side and we WILL find the artifact. Our brothers can take as much ground as they wish , but we aren't here for that. Doom will come to this planet in another form. But we are not that form. Do you understand me now pawn?" "Y...yes my...my lord." "Good." Karnol threw the marine on the ground and continued his path. It had been a few hours since they were searching and Karnol grew impatient. "I grow tired of this searching. Why haven't we found the clue yet?" The hooded man stopped near what looked like a short rocky stump and examined it. ".........here." The man pushed on a part of the rock which opened up a large path opened beneath them. They fell on what looked like old stairs covered with dried blood. The pathway led ever deeper into the heart of the planet. They soon discovered old traces of chaos here. Skeletons hung from hooks and still dripped blood. Many red torches lit as they passed by. They soon arrived in a half destroyed room. It seemed that the Dark defiant had already been here as several of their marines were seen lying on the ground along with some dead chaos marines. Karnal kicked them away and searched through the rubble; He soon found a map made from human skin. "Aaaaaaah. Here it is." He threw it at the cowled man. "What do you make of this?" "Well , it shows the placements of keys , and here , where we could find the artifact. But..." "But what?" " It shows two places for the artifact." "Then , when we find the keys , we shall split into two groups." "Yes my lord." "Now let's get out of here. We shall go for the closest key." No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 19:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) As Lucius stared outward into space, he directing his gaze to the planet beyond, which with his enhanced vision, he could see small explosions pock marketing the surface from where the ships in orbit had attempted to clean out a major chaos force. "Kill confirmed?" Lucius questioned the on-deck weapons officer "Scattered reports sir, but most of them agree that the shot was off, and only hit a minor part of the camp" He replied "Well then, there is no time to be lost, get the Honour Guard ready, we are going to give these Chaos chaps a visit." As Fenrirr finished cleaning his gear, the siren suddenly went off. "All Honour Guard to report to the Hangar Bay, drop pod deployment to sector A1124. "Better get ready ." Fenrirr said to another Honour Guard as he passed him his chainsword. "We'll show these bloody Chaos was it means to be a Space Marine." A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nine cloaked Astartes moved through the desert. Silent. They were shadow in form, the blessings of their master had reduced them thusly. One of the nine removed his hood, to reveal a visage of mutated form. Light did not reflect of off it's surface. A possible gift from the Architect of Fate. Strangely the heavy frames of these Space Marines (if they could still be called that) left no mark upon the sands. "STOP!" the creature growled. As he shouted this command he grabbed one of his fellows, and ripped the hood from them. An emaculate face, save for two blinded eyes, was revealed. "SEER!" the shadow astartes roared, "Where did our master indicate it was located? You said it was near yet I cannot feel it's presence... " "I-it was here... I-I-I swear it... Tzeentch revealed unto me that it was here... " the pathetic welch whimpered The Sorceror drew his Daemonic blade. His patience with the Seer was growing thin. "Clearly you are not worthy of the Great Changer's favour!" the warped Astartes bellowed "You must be sacrificed to appease him." The Sorceror raised his hand and an emerald flame envolped it. He directed his arm at the Seer and focused his mind upon his target "P-please... " the Astartes which had been allocated the role of Seer pleaded. It was too late for mercy. The body of the Chaos Space Marine became surrounded by an unearthly flame. It scorched the flesh and vaporised the bones of the screaming victim. Silence. There was simply nothing left of the mortal which once inhabited the armour, but it still stood. The Sorceror affixed the helmet of the slain astartes onto the empty suit. To his delight the eyes took on an ominous green glow, as the Power Armour was possessed by a Daemon of Tzeentch. However, this act of betryal benifited the Prophets of Destiny Sorceror Coven more than they had expected. A buried lock, hidden deep below the surface of where they were standing, opened as a result of the sacrifice. The sands sunk slightly, revealing a the entrance to an undergtound passage. "Huh... the fool was right... " the Sorceror mused "No matter... he was an expendable loss... " "S-sir... " an Aspiring Sorceror piped up "I can sense that our allies, the Sights of Abberation, have made progress on finding the artefact as well... a group of them are on their way to our location" "Good... good... they shall be of use..." the daemonic sorceror sneered in delight. Bladiumdragon 09:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) The Sights of Aberation continued on their pathway , kicking the bones of those unfortunate enough to perish out here. "Khorne must be pleased with all these bones." mocked a chaos marine. "Do not be foolish. Only those killed in battle please him." replied Karnal. Suddenly , the cloaked man fell on his knees and clutched his head , screaming in pain. The three marines stared at him , but Karnal pushed them aside. "What are you doing welp? I thought I told you to-" But as soon as Karnal was about to hit the man , a booming twisted voice writhed from the mouth of the man. It was their lord. "What were you going to do to my servant Karnal?" said the voice. "I-I-I was about to do nothing my lord." "You lie!" The possessed man lifted himself , turned around , his head tilting slightly. His eyes were purple and he was giving off a great smile. He threw his hands forward , expulsing bolts onto Karnal that tortured him tremendously and threw him about , only to finally be slammed against the ground. The other marines just looked at Karnal writhe in pain and vomit blood. When the man slid his eyes towards the other three who looked back , they immediately bowed towards their master. "Well ,it seems that atleast a few of you know good manners. Here is why I have temporarily invested the body of this man. You are not to harm in anyway until "that" event arrives. Understood?" "Yes , my lord!" yelled the three marines. "One last thing , a passage has already been opened further on. You better find every piece of that artifact if you want my plan to succeed. I am off." The eyes of the man returned to normal and his smile dissappeared as while. He simply fell limply upon the ground , next to Karnal , who was getting over the pain. He stood up and simply continued towards the objective. He was furious. The other marines said nothing and just tossed the limp body of the man over a shoulder and followed Karnal. When they finally arrived , Karnal stopped them. He looked around. "Psychic essence lingers around here. Be on your guard." Above the steep hill of sand , they saw the tunnel already dug out. However , this one seemed to generate some type of portal deep within it. The chaos marines did not notice this and progressed slowly towards it. The psychic essence still lingered, but Karnal considered it to be remnants of what happened earlier. The group checked this tunnel , which had a large entrance , and tried to enter , but fell in a strange manner , the fell upwards into the portal. This was surely the doing of Tzeentch. As they continued to fly , they looked upwards and saw clouds , they were expecting to fly through , but this world was created by Tzeentch. A hard landing greeted them into this wierd world. They were still okay and pulled themselves out of the cloud to see around them. It looked like the warp. Buildings were upside-down and placed on walls hanging diagonally. Many beings having passed this world were erring continually and one was walking inside of himself. I sight so incomprehensible that the sights of aberation laughed. The cloaked man awoke to find himself in this horrid place and started to worry. He didn't show it , but Karnal knew he was afraid. The group walked forward , or was it backwards , maybe even upwards? Whatever the case , the man was given the ability to sense the prescence of these artifacts and continued forward , with the "reassuring" pushes of Karnal. As they moved forward , one of the marines dissappeared through appeared to be an invisible portal. The others stopped and hesitated until the marine exited , looked around , and invited the others inside. The inside of this place was golden hued with much blue around. Several statues honring Tzeentch were placed here , and the artifact layed with the closed palm of Lord of change statue. One of the marines tried to destroy the claw , but the statue awoke and said: "Ah ah ah! You will never get it just like that. You must answer this simple riddle. Ready? The hands of time move in all directions here. They create and they destroy. What you seek can be a lie , and the other the truth. Sitting upon the throne of young and old , I know everything. Who am I?" A marine immediately yelled: "Tzeentch!" The statue rolled it's eyes and said: "Nope!" The marine was engulfed in a tunnel of ever changing light and soon desintegrated. Karnal stepped forward , tired of these games : " You are Kairos. For him , time has stopped. He was sent to the well of origin and now pronounces both lies and truths. His age sits upon his past and he knows more than Tzeentch." The statue lift an eyebrow in surprise and suspicion. "And how is it that a simple mortal such as yourself would know of the fateweaver?" "Let's just say that I have deep connections within the circles of Tzeentch." "Hmm. Well , a deal is a deal. Take the key. I will send you outside of this space and destroy the entrance. As you are the first to have ever properly answered to this, I will even bring your "friend" back as a bonus. Do not make me change my mind." The desintegrated chaos marine reformed and stood in place. He was in shock. The Statue waved it's hand over the Sights of Aberation and sent them back to the entrance.The passage behind them crumbled slowly into the ground. The chaos marines each took a deep breath. Karnal looked at the key in the blazing heat of the sun and threw it at the Cloaked man. "Take this. We will be leaving for the next key." They were not properly aware of the demonic prescence watching them. Karnal sensed it , but did not know where it came from. Either way , he didn't care , and decided to continue his path.